The present invention relates to a belt driving mechanism.
A belt driving apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral is provided with a rotation delivery mechanism for delivering rotational driving power, e.g., a belt driving mechanism. The belt driving mechanism includes a driving pulley, a driven pulley and an endless belt wound around the driving pulley and the driven pulley. It is required that the belt driving mechanism can accurately perform belt driving control. In contrast, it has been proposed that a belt is formed by a metallic material having high rigidity.
For example, a laser printer as a belt driving apparatus includes a photosensitive drum. An output shaft of the driven pulley of a belt driving mechanism is connected to a shaft member of the photosensitive drum. Rotational driving power is delivered from a driving pulley to the photosensitive drum through a metal belt and a driven pulley. The photosensitive drum is rotated and controlled by the belt driving mechanism.